By Your Side
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Our little New Generation Gang is having a normal day, as much as it can get anyway, until Vegeta Jr.'s mother makes a hairdryer, and gets everyone to test it. Too bad that instead of a hairdryer, it ended up being a time machine... :Request:


**Author's Note:** *Hits self with dart* There. Now I will remind myself to update Wings of Hope.

Anyway, this fic is a request from my fanfiction sister Butter-chan, or Mistress of Butterflies!

Her request was to have my OC, Son Chikyuu, which you can find more about here:

* * *

http : :/ infinity 064 . deviant art . com / art / Information – 2991 63162

Just take out the spaces. ^_^

* * *

And Son Chiasa, her OC, who is Goten's twin sister. :D

So the idea came to me while I was listening to Tongue Tied by Faber Drive. However, I have a fic already in process of being made called "Tongue Tied", so "By Your Side" is a good enough title. :D I normally call my fics by the name of the song in which the inspiration came from…

Done with my ranting! XD

Anyway, Vegeta Jr and Goku Jr play a part here. More about them and Chikyuu? Check out my fic Furthermore Into the Future, found just below my profile, and on mobile in my stories. :D

* * *

**By Your Side**

**Prologue; Today's Date?**

"Mom, stop pulling my arm. I can walk." Vegeta the Third (And who knows if he is the third... He may be even more!) said annoyed as Bulma the Second pulled her son to her lab.

Apparently, the woman had been working on her machine, which was supposedly designed to fix hair into a _fashionable_ hairstyle.

She worked on it for several months now, and occasionally pulled her son from the gravity machine to test it on him.

Of course, it never actually worked, and it always resulted on Vegeta's hair to be messy, burnt, or pink.

"Where are you going? We have not finished our spar yet!" A black haired girl said, running after them.

She was Goku the Second's (or Goku Jr.) sister, Chikyuu.

She had been sparring occasionally with Vegeta since they fought in the last tournament.

Vegeta practically forced her to come, even though the boy was blushing when some people (their siblings) started to tease him, and could not finish his sentences into a phrase that made sense.

Because of her Saiyan nature, she accepted anyway.

Her curiosity made her follow him and his crazed mother, wondering why his mother was pulling him.

"Hey Chi, come back here! It might be dangerous!" Goku Jr. yelled as he ran after his sister too.

He arrived with his sibling earlier, thinking it may have been fun to tag along.

So the four people were basically running to the lab, and arrived there in no time.

"Mom, it's ready." Bloom, Vegeta's sister and Bulma's daughter, said. She gave a small look of disappointment at Goku and then a short glare at Chikyuu. She was not particularly fond of the girl, who was completely oblivious.

Bulma nodded and pointed toward the chamber.

"Okay, so as it seems that we have more people to test this beauty on, everyone get in! Your hair will be in the best conditions after this!" She said in an almost sing-song voice.

"Okay, mother." Bloom responded and got in. Vegeta silently got in, his face indicating he was annoyed. Chikyuu and Goku got in without any protest, curious to what the machine would do.

Bulma gave them thumbs up and closed the door to the chamber securely.

"Now!" She pressed a red button and watched them through the glass walls of the chamber. She watched as her son, her daughter and the other two disappeared. Poof. Gone.

Her smile turned into a horrified look.

"Vegeta! Bloom!" She screamed, and looked at her data desperately.

_What have I done?_

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes. He could only see darkness, and he could feel something crushing against his face. He groaned and pushed it with his free hand. He heard a cry and then felt a high heel hit him on the face.

"Be careful, you idiot!" A voice whined.

Bloom.

Vegeta resisted the urge to cry in pain. The heel of her shoes was extremely pointy and hard too.

"What is going on?" Another voice murttered.

Goku.

"I donno. I think Ms. Bulma's machine did not work." A soft voice responded. Vegeta then felt an energy increase slightly.

"Good idea, Chi." Goku said and also made an energy ball to light up their surroundings.

Chikyuu looked around with the blue ki ball in her hand. She saw Vegeta resting on the grass with Bloom's foot on his face. Bloom was on the ground too, and was currently trying to stand. Chikyuu offered her a hand, and Bloom grudgingly took it to stand up. Vegeta groaned as Bloom stepped on him again.

"We are in the forest!" Goku announced. It was true. Vegetation and trees stared back at the group of twelve year olds as they stood in the middle of it.

"So our mother could not make a simple hair dryer, but she made a teleportation device." Vegeta mused aloud.

"Let's go home then! See you tomorrow Vegeta, Bloom!" Goku said cheerfully as he lead his sister to the east.

Vegeta nodded and looked towards the west.

"Let's go Bloom."

"No, wait..." Bloom shook her head and screamed, "Goku! Chikyuu! Get back here!"

Goku and Chikyuu heard her and ran back, both deciding it was best to not ignore the girl.

"What happened?" Goku asked. Bloom pointed to the nearby river. "Do you notice anything about that river?"

Vegeta and Goku started to look at the river quickly while Chikyuu nodded.

"It's Sekai River. And there are people living there now!" Chikyuu marveled. Sure enough, there was a small village alongside the river, the lights shining.

Bloom nodded. "Where there were no people before."

Vegeta finally understood what Bloom was trying to say.

"Do you think that we traveled in time?" He asked. Chikyuu looked slightly amazed.

"So Ms. Bulma's device was not a teleportation device, but a time machine?"

Bloom nodded, confirming the other girl's question.

Goku paled and laughed nervously.

"Thats cool that you guys figured it out, but... What are we going to do to return?"

Bloom and Vegeta shared a solemn glance.

Chikyuu immediately started walking towards the west.

"Chikyuu?" Goku looked at his sister bemused. Chikyuu smiled, and motioned forward.

"I can feel a strong ki. That person can help us!"

Goku, Vegeta and Bloom looked at her with an expression that was a mixture of fear and bemusement.

"Are you crazy?" Bloom inquired, rolling her azure eyes at the girl. This time Chikyuu looked at her puzzled.

"I am crazy?" She mused. Goku shook his head.

"Let's try going there then."

Bloom stared at Goku.

"But that thing or person can kill us!" She shrieked.

Vegeta laughed. "We can beat it. We are the strongest of the universe."

"Actually, they seem to be stronger." Chikyuu murmured, breaking Vegeta's hopes. He looked at her, his eyes slightly wide.

"Are you serious?" Vegeta asked.

Chikyuu nodded. Vegeta could have fainted right there.

"No, it's impossible..." He whispered. "We are stronger, and I'll prove it!"

He ran towards the west, leaving the other three behind.

"Well, we are in a mess, huh?" Goku said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Bloom facepalmed. "I am not going with my brother. I am going to find a way to get back in the city!"

She walked east with her arms crossed, her heels taking her slowly. Goku and Chikyuu shared a worried glance.

"What are we going to do, Goku?" Chikyuu inquired. Goku pointed toward the west.

"You go with Vegeta and convince him to come back here. I'll go with Bloom to convince her to meet up with you."

"Okay! Good luck!" She smiled at him and then went running after the other boy. Goku nodded.

"Luck is what I'll need to convince her not to be so stubborn." He muttered and ran after Bloom.

* * *

Vegeta could not believe that, instead of finding a ferocious and blood thirsty enemy, he found a small and comfy home in the middle of nowhere. He stared at the house.

_'It looks familiar. ... I have seen it before. But where...? And when...?'_

"Vegeta!" A voice exclaimed behind him. He sighed.

"Chikyuu, go back to the others. I do not want you to fight this battle with me." He murmured.

"But why should we fight them? They have done no wrong to us." She said and proceeded to knock on the door. Vegeta widened his eyes and then closed them, fearful.

"Who is this?" A female voice inquired. He heard Chikyuu respond, "Hello! I was wondering whether you could help us. Do you happen to know today's date?"

Vegeta opened his eyes and stared at the scene in front of him. He saw Chikyuu looking up at a black haired woman with Chinese styled clothing. She had her hair down, and she looked like she had just woken up, which was acceptable, because it was nighttime.

Vegeta then stared at Chikyuu.

_'That was a good question that she asked. I wonder if she is actually-' _He stopped thinking, for he heard the response.

He did not like it at all.

"Yes, dear, it's May 1st, 774."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chiasa will appear in the next chapter! Till then!


End file.
